


to live, breathe and redeem

by theflowermaid



Series: Mysterious Fates [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), Suite Life on Deck, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (for the mdzs fam), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Honestly half of this fic will probably, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags May Change, but if you wanna beta hit me up on twitter!, first off, just be the characters calling lqr and the jiang parents out, you'll see what i mean by that eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowermaid/pseuds/theflowermaid
Summary: "It was almost a sixth sense in the way Jiang Cheng knew that the baby beside him was his self-sacrificing menace of an older brother. One could also akin it to his ability to smell Wei Wuxian’s bullshit within ten li."or, a reincarnated Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian with their new aunt as they learn to be content and happy.
Relationships: Harry Potter & OC, Harry Potter & Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & OC, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Kinomoto Sakura & OC, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Female Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Changze/Dawn Blake, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & OC, Zack Martin/Original Character(s)
Series: Mysterious Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294397
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! A couple of notes: yes, this is a crossover and yes, this is my first MDZS fanfic. This fanfic has the potential to be read as a stand alone because I am thinking about adding this to the lineup of the original fanfic. Because this particular fic is so MDZS-centric, you do need to have some knowledge of MDZS to read this, but hopefully I do explain things and also keeps things vague enough for people who haven't gotten into MDZS and would very much like to.
> 
> The usual warnings from the original fic also carried over to here as well: most of the fandoms involved as technically post canon with the exception of Suite Life on Deck, Scooby-Doo, and of course, Harry Potter. Cardcaptor Sakura is also post-canon, but it’s _after_ the original series, not Clear Card and in the MF universe, most of CSS’s original plot is running concurrently alongside (offscreen) pre-canon and during Philosopher's Stone. Everything after Chamber of Secrets is when it starts diverging from Clear Card.
> 
> Now that’s cleared up, enjoy!

Lotus Pier was humid in the worst way possible and yet Jiang Cheng would not give this up for the world. He would not give up the lotuses littered across the lake that often gave him company whenever his worst sense of loneliness kicked into gear.

Summer had taken its hold of Yunmeng with its humid weather and Jiang Cheng definitely did not ask for this conversation in the middle of the night with his robes rolled up to his knees and elbows.

The thing is, when Jiang Cheng woke up in his room that morning, the last thing he expected was to have a conversation about life and war with a girl whose hair sported a rather strange color that was apparently called “ginger”. Jiang Cheng preferred to just call it red.

Setting aside the fact that he barely knew this girl, but the fact that he was also having one of the most difficult conversations of his life with someone who was closer to Jin Ling’s age should be impossible. Bizarre even.

But here he was, sitting on the decks of Lotus Pier with the midnight stars shining down on them as they lightly argued about loyalty and fairness in life.

To put it lightly, the girl was blunt and to the point. He would’ve mentioned that she resembled _a-niang_ if the girl and her best friend (who sleeps and trains about as soundly as Wei Wuxian did and still does) didn’t harbor such a personal hatred for the woman.

Speaking from experience, Jiang Cheng came to the assumption that bringing up Yu Ziyuan around this girl was in fact, not such a good idea.

Under normal circumstances, he honestly wouldn’t have given a shit. He had Zidian more than ready to deal the damage needed. 

“A mother’s love,” said the girl with a sharp, bitter laugh, “should not be conditional. Hell, a family’s love should not be conditional. And yet, it’s exactly the type of love that you and Wuxian were both exposed to growing up under Mrs.Yu. You might as well include Yanli’s father in that mix as well. No offence, but Wanyin, your mother wasn’t the only asshole.”

Her face grew darker the more the silence grew between them. As a filial son, he really should be defending his parents’ integrity and honor. God knows why he let her go on. 

However, something told Jiang Cheng that she was holding back a lot and ultimately, going against this girl and her best friend about his mother was going to bode about as well as him provoking a goddamn demonic beast.

He raised an eyebrow. “You speak as though you have experienced this.”

The ginger sighed. She swung her legs back and forth as she leaned back onto her arms to gaze at the night sky. “Not really. I’ve seen it happen though. The Dursleys’ aren’t the best but compared to your mother...well. You could argue that it’s just as worse. And for all of my family’s flaws and mistakes, at least my mum and dad love each other.” After a short pause, she added, “they also aren’t insecure brats who are incapable of putting aside their problems for their children.”

He curled his fists. Had this been anybody else, they would’ve been struck down by Zidian and in the lake by the sheer insult. 

But that’s the thing wasn’t it? It’s not as though she was wrong in her assessment. It had taken him years to acknowledge that his parents were not exactly….good parents. There were just some things that are far more important than upholding honor. The golden core in Jiang Cheng’s body —on more than one occasion — served as a harsh reminder of what he had truly lost.

But the girl spoke with a type of weariness that resembled that of a Sunshot Campaign veteran. No…

Almost as if she knew exactly what his mother was like.

Almost as if—

“Wanyin.”

Jiang Cheng flinched, but nevertheless continued to stare at the rippling pond. He felt her sharp eyes piercing him and after what seemed like an eternity, heard her sigh. It sounded a bit resigned, but there was a small amount of fondness to it that reminded him of _a-jie_. 

Then, with a light scoff: “Merlin’s Beard. You always did have a habit of avoiding shit you don’t wanna talk about.”

Her hand landed gently onto his shoulder. As another period of silence stretched, the frogs and crickets croaked and chirped away in the endless night.

She shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor as she called again: “Wanyin, look at me.”

The tone in her voice, however soft, had also turned demanding. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Her brown eyes held an entire story of their own, one that he couldn’t quite put into words. Despite her petite frame, he had no problem believing that she could probably beat him up if it came down to it, no matter how much of a fight he himself would’ve put up. She held an air of confidence and a shred of innocence that apparently hadn’t been destroyed by whatever war she had gone through.

The fact that she and her friends had even gone through one was evident right from the get go. It was visible in the way she often adopted a grim, faraway gaze. It was apparent in the way her best friend gazed off aimlessly as she held onto a star pendant hanging around her neck like a lifeline.

Her gaze felt as though she was digging deep inside into his own flaws and strengths as she analyzed every single one of them. It made his entire soul barren and naked.

If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he was looking at Wei Wuxian’s reincarnation.

“What do you want?” Jiang Cheng asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” she chirped. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. “And that’s a lie if I ever heard one.”

The girl let out a mirthful laugh, the first one she gave all night. “Well, you’re partially right. It’s more advice than a want. Although I’d prefer you actually take my advice in the future.”

Dread pooled in his gut. “And? What might your oh so sage advice and wisdom be?” he mocked.

The girl didn’t seem the least bit insulted, which wasn’t surprising.

“The next time you see Wuxian—don’t you give me that look, Wanyin, this is for your own good,” she retorted at Jiang Cheng’s possible murderous look in his eyes, also something she doesn’t seem to be fazed by. 

“In another life, you will see him,” she barreled on. “And when you do, talk to him. Like, actually fucking talk to him. He loves you more than you actually realize, and this goes beyond what your mother said to him and that idiotic golden core transfer surgery and you know this deep down. Make my life as well as your future aunt’s life easier will you, if not for your own sake, and actually communicate.” 

_You expect me to believe that your best friend is my future aunt?!_ Jiang Cheng wanted to retort. _Both of you are only slightly older than Jin Ling!_

He bit back the retort that had built up to his lips. This girl knew him too well, regardless of whatever he would say to her.

Despite his better judgement, he nodded instead. “Will I see you there too? In that timeline?”

The girl’s eyes gained a mischievous sparkle as she grinned. “Well, I can’t reveal everything, can I? That being said,” she added, her eyes now vaguely reflecting the stars as she crossed her legs. “You’re not alone, Wanyin. You never were.”


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m getting better at the tags? Idk 😭 eh either way, hope you guys like it!! And remember: comments feed a writer’s soul :) So do leave your thoughts down below!

When Jiang Cheng opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blinding light.

Where am I?

Jiang Cheng looked around his current surroundings despite feeling ever so disoriented. 

Or at least tried to. His vision felt sharp but blurry at the same time. 

That’s when it hit him. He couldn’t move around either. He couldn’t move anything except for his goddamn arms. He was completely bound in….a blanket?

In fact, when he tried to scream, the only sound that came out of his mouth was: “WAHHHHHHHH!”

_Oh no. What the actual fuck?!_

A pair of arms picked him up and that was the moment when he realized what had happened.

Jiang Cheng had lived a life. He necessarily wouldn’t have considered it a pure one if one were to consider the amount of pain he inflicted over in his life. He effectively managed to drive Wei Wuxian away from Lotus Pier and himself, the golden core —Wei Wuxian’s golden core— standing between them as the bridge grew wider and further away from each other.

He wouldn’t have considered it a good one either. The only good thing he thought he did well was raising Jin Ling to the point where the brat no longer needed him, Jin Guangyao be damned. Somehow that kid still managed to cry at his deathbed, even after Jiang Cheng once again threatened to break his legs.

Some things never change.

Point being, he fully expected to rot in hell. Not once did he think that reincarnation would be his ultimate punishment. _Fuck you Meng Po! Did you forget about having me drink the damn soup?!_

“Dawn, he won’t stop crying,” said the man holding him. Despite Jiang Cheng crying out his frustrations, he could make out the voice of the person.

It felt oddly familiar. Grounding, even.

The initial hesitation finally stopped Jiang Cheng from bawling the baby version of a couple of swears and opened his eyes. 

He felt his breath leave him.

The man holding him had significantly shorter black hair than what he was used to seeing, but his eyes were kind and crinkled as he smiled gently.

He resembled Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng knew this man wasn’t his brother. The idiot had a certain air about him that this man definitely did not possess. His smile was different and the way he held Jiang Cheng’s current body was nothing short of gentle. He reminded him of Jiang Fengmian with his demeanor, but it was far more softer than he had ever seen on his former father.

“You want to hold the other twin, Changze?” asked the woman, who was apparently called Dawn. 

Strange. He was able to understand them. He recognized the language and its rough consonants (“English”, they called it), having heard it back when he met those rather strange travelers in Yunmeng, but he as well as that group had to resort to using translation talismans to understand and speak to one another.

The man who was apparently his father (there really was no other explanation as to who was holding him) puffed indignantly. “I barely managed to calm down my own son. And I have two for god's sake.”

Dawn giggled. “Yes, and you thought this would be easy!”

This man was much warmer than Jiang Fengmian, that much Jiang Cheng was aware of. The man actually seemed to want to hold him as he softly kissed Jiang Cheng’s forehead. But it was at that moment when the resemblance finally struck him. Changze. _Wei Changze._ This could not be real.

“Hilarious,” Wei Changze said flatly as he absentmindedly gave him his finger for Jiang Cheng’s chubby fingers to hold onto. “By the way, when are your sisters coming?”

“I do believe they’re going to be here in about ten minutes, according to mom,” said Dawn. 

Jiang Cheng’s current parents continued on, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil as he quietly tried to mull over the idea of _Wei Changze_ being his father.

The sound of a door opening altered him out of his thoughts.

“Then I guess we’re both extremely early then,” chirped another voice.

Wei Changze beamed. “Daphne! Glad you and Subha could make it!”

“Oh this little brat practically pulled me out the door the minute I could get her shoes on,” said the new voice fondly, who was one of his aunts apparently.

_What the hell. Might as well._

“Yes, and just in time to know their names too,” said his new mother dryly. 

“You mean you haven’t named them?” said a much younger voice and _oh, was she one of his aunts too?_

Wouldn’t be the first time. After raising Jin Ling and encountering his number of uncles, nothing could surprise him anymore. He just hoped his new grandfather was nothing like Jin Guangshan.

Although she sounded a little too young, as articulate as she was. Judging by the sound of her voice, Jiang Cheng estimated her age to be about five-six years old.

“We were a little late in planning, xiao Subha,” said Wei Changze with a sheepish smile and seeing it pricked Jiang Cheng’s tiny, baby heart.

Dawn sighed. “Honestly, whose idea was it to wrap up our sons in red and purple blankets with a list of names?”

 _Wait a minute. ‘Sons’? Then that means..._

Who the fuck was his twin then?

At the back of his mind, a lone promise was remembered, lost to time: “Let’s be brothers again in the next life!”

Ah fuck. Despite everything, a slightly hopeful feeling filled Jiang Cheng’s tiny body.

“Could’ve been your first dead wife,” countered Aunt Daphne playfully.

Jiang Cheng felt Wei Changze sit down on the bed. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he muttered with a soft and undeniably fond laugh.

“What the–?! Jeepers, Changze, I was joking!” 

If only Jiang Cheng could let out a long suffering sigh as a baby. Even in death, Cangse Sanren was a carbon copy of her son. A prankster till the end.

“Daph, are you really bringing up ghost stories in front of my kids already?!” Dawn deadpanned. 

“I can protect them!” said the younger voice, whose name was Subha. That name too, was very familiar. 

“I’m sure you will, honey,” said Dawn. “You want to hold one of your new nephews?”

Jiang Cheng was thrown back to the first time he had held Jin Ling. He certainly wanted to cry again as the thought of a-jie pushed itself forward, smiling tiredly but glowing with happiness all the same. But as he heard Subha excitedly say yes and Aunt Daphne instructing how to hold a baby, he held back his tears and decided to take a freely given opportunity to meet a new face.

He felt himself being handed off into a much smaller pair of arms, which were also being supported by a much stronger pair, assuming that the latter was Aunt Daphne and — _oh._

It was as if the world hadn’t stopped throwing surprises onto his face. Granted, this particular one was much more pleasant and mild.

It was a face he had seen before. The girl holding him looked absolutely nothing like the older one above her. The younger girl had black hair that was dark as midnight and eyes that never stayed one singular color, but was mesmerizing to watch and drown into regardless. 

It was a face he had definitely seen before. Last time he saw it, she was older but there was no mistaking the mischievous and determined sparkle in her eyes, which he’d come to associate with the girl’s older self.

His new Aunt’s gaze had turned soft as she poked Jiang Cheng’s cheek with a finger.

The older one had to be his aunt Daphne. She had wavy curly hair whose color reminded Jiang Cheng the color of the sunsets on Lotus Pier. She also had sharp lavender eyes, twinkling gently as she smiled indulgently. She was also significantly lighter skinned than his rather young aunt, whose brown skin only served to highlight her adorable features.

The younger aunt actually holding him, whose name was Subha, had a perpetual grin on her face as she looked up gleefully to what were evidently her older sisters, if he were to go by just the way they talked to each other. 

“He’s so adorable!” Aunt Subha chirped. “Can I know his name, pretty please?”

Aunt Daphne chuckled. “I’m afraid Subha has a point. We can’t very well keep calling our nephews purple and red respectively.” She nodded in Wei Changze’s direction, who seemed to be holding his bundle of a brother.

“You wanna do the honors, Changze?” asked Dawn. “You came up with them after all.”

“More like they were circled for me to pick,” replied Wei Changze. Again, there was that soft tone in his voice that made Jiang Cheng think that maybe Cangse Sanren’s spirit may have something to do with this.

“The one you’re holding, wrapped in purple,” said Wei Changze, “We’re calling Wanyin.”

If Jiang Cheng could gape, he absolutely would’ve right that second. 

“Wanyin.” He saw Aunt Subha mouth the name to herself as a grin slowly broke out on her face again. “It’s pretty.”

A burning need ignited in Jiang Cheng, like a small flame. Good god, he hadn’t felt like this since he held Jin Ling. Jiang Cheng had only known her for two minutes but he had decided right then and there to do anything to protect that smile.

“And the other one?” asked Aunt Subha.

“Wuxian,” said Dawn, and Jiang Cheng’s soul burned. “They almost sound the same don’t they?”

“Wuxian and Wanyin Blake kinda has a nice ring to it,” said Aunt Daphne.

“Legally at least,” sighed Wei Changze. “Lord knows my parents are still going to call them Wei Wuxian and Wei Wanyin.”

“Well, I think they’re both pretty!” Aunt Subha happily exclaimed. 

Everyone laughed.

If Jiang Cheng listened hard enough, he could swear that he heard Cangse Sanren’s spirit laughing in their near distance as well.

Just as he was eventually laid back down into a crib, another bundle was dropped right beside him.

Wei Wuxian.

It was almost a sixth sense in the way Jiang Cheng knew that the baby beside him was his self-sacrificing menace of an older brother. One could also akin it to his ability to smell Wei Wuxian’s bullshit within ten li. For all of the bad blood and miscommunication that occurred between them, the fact remains that Jiang Cheng had grown up alongside Wei Wuxian in Yunmeng, and for a time, had known him like the back of his hand.

And in this life, his shixiong was now his brother by blood.

Jiang Cheng couldn’t help it. He let out a slight giggle, which in turn came out as a gurgle. Whether it was in relief or happiness, he had no idea. But he’ll take his second chances for all they are worth.

His arms and legs were finally free from his blanket, and he turned his head over to his sleeping twin brother. He silently observed his face, tangling his fingers into his brother’s about as well as a normal newborn could. Wei Wuxian, the bloody idiot, easily latched on, even in his sleep.

A-jie might’ve been right. Maybe Wei Wuxian really was born with a smile on his face.


	3. Start Life Anew And Break the Wheel (as Many Times as it takes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this a good time to reiterate that I am not Chinese and therefore my knowledge of the culture is very subpar. If I make a mistake anywhere or made a misconception, please feel free to comment. Also thank you for all the kudos as well! I hope you guys like the latest chapter!
> 
> The chapter title is a reference from that show which-shall-not-be-named-at-the-moment and despite what you make think of that show, I assure you that it fits the overall theme of this chapter.
> 
> Comments are also what feed a writers soul: lemme know if you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D

_Four Years Later_

Growing up a second time was a lot easier than Jiang Cheng thought it would be.

Well. As easy as it was with Wei Wuxian as your brother.

“Wanyin,” said Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng gave his older twin the side eye as they both stood at the edge of the pool.

“If you jump into the pool, _a-niang_ is going to kill you,” Jiang Cheng replied immediately.

Wei Wuxian pouted. “I haven’t even said anything!” 

“I’m always one step ahead of your stupid ideas, A-Xian.”

“But we’re only at the shallow end! _A-niang_ won’t be mad though!”

 _I beg to differ._ Jiang Cheng mentally shuddered at the memory of Yu Ziyuan’s punishments. It often took him hours to remind himself of the fact that Dawn Blake, their new mother by birth, was nothing like Yu Ziyuan. Compared to her, Dawn Blake’s anger could very well be considered as the opposite. At least she doesn’t seem to have a spiritual whip to brandish everytime they do something wrong.

“No, but _a-die_ will ground the both of us for the week!” 

“Aiyah, come on, A-Yin! At least you’re here to bury my corpse!” 

Jiang Cheng’s heart leapt to his throat. _Burying you is the literal last thing I want to do these days._

“When did you learn that word?!” he croaked.

“What? ‘Corpse?’ From Ginny!” Wei Wuxian gave a wide sunny smile, which hardly ever fit his tiny face. “She said that someone can actually bury a body!”

Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the utter look of stars in Wei Wuxian’s lavender eyes, which bore into Jiang Cheng’s matching ones. The perks of being twins with this idiot.

Being reborn into another family, Jiang Cheng didn’t expect Wei Wuxian (or himself for that matter) to look almost the same as they did back in their previous lives. He also didn’t expect to share so many similarities to Wei Changze. Yet, the only similarities Jiang Cheng could see in himself so far to his current mother was her lavender eyes and sharper cheekbones. It was a surprise that neither he nor Wei Wuxian inherited her rather fiery hair color though. Jiang Cheng supposed it was for the best.  
  
When he and Wei Wuxian had finally managed to get to the talking stage, it also came as a surprise to him that his brother did not gain back his memories when he was born. He probably should have seen it coming though. So far, Wei Wuxian gave no signs whatsoever that he even remembered.

Maybe it's better that he never remembers. Lord knows that he would like to forget the both of them letting the other down numerous times.

Maybe Wei Wuxian might never have to remember the feel of Zidian’s lightning on his body ever again.

“A-Xian? A-Yin? Where are you guys?”

Jiang Cheng was startled out of his thoughts as he and Wei Wuxian both turned towards the voice. Near the entrance of the pool area, stood a girl with wavy black hair and a kind smile etched on her face, which also reached her color changing eyes. She was wearing a blue party dress that was definitely too rich to get splashed by.

“Oh good,” said Aunt Subha, evidently relieved. “Come on you two. Let’s get back to the party before Dawn and Changze try to ground you right after my birthday.”

Wei Wuxian toddled over to their eight-turning-nine year old aunt right into open arms. Jiang Cheng soon followed after, and quietly enjoyed the warmth that emanated from Aunt Subha’s hand ruffling his hair.

“What were you both doing by the pool?” asked Aunt Subha as she walked hand in hand with Jiang Cheng and his brother.

“It was too stuffy in there,” replied Wei Wuxian with a pout. “I wanted to jump in the pool, but A-Yin didn’t let me.”

Jiang Cheng scowled. “You idiot! What were you going to say to _a-niang_ and _a-die_ if you went back into the ballroom soaking wet?!”

“I’m afraid A-Yin has a point, a-Xian,” Aunt Subha interjected gently. “Not to mention Ginny will scold you more than your parents ever will.”

Jiang Cheng looked off to the side to cover his smirk. At least one member of the family had their head screwed on their neck. Using Ginny Weasley — Aunt Subha’s best friend— as a threat worked surprisingly well to quell his brother’s more daredevil thoughts. She was a year younger than Aunt Subha but the fact that she had six older brothers meant that she was immune to Wei Wuxian’s charm in a way that Aunt Subha definitely wasn’t.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Ginny was also immune to Jiang Cheng’s temper. No matter how many glares he managed to discreetly throw at her, she always found a way to pull on his ear for potentially worrying Aunt Subha.

Somehow she and Aunt Subha were like two halves of _a-jie_ that gravitated towards each other.

Nevertheless, Wei Wuxian just tilted his head and rubbed his nose in thought. “I’ll just tell them all that a-Yin pushed me in!”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in mock betrayal. “You—! I can’t believe you’re going to sell me out to Ginny!”

“You of all people know that I’d rather deal with the peacock than Ginny pulling on my ear! She’s scary!”

“You really think she’s gonna believe you? You know she’s hard to crack!”

A light bout of laughter broke them out of their argument. They glanced up at Aunt Subha, her eyes — now a bright shade of green—gleaming mischievously.

“You certainly have a mind for strategy, a-Yin,” Aunt Subha praised with a raised eyebrow and Jiang Cheng blushed. “Politics would suit you, don’t you think?”

A teenage Jiang Cheng normally would’ve preened under her pride. However now, while there’s pride, there was also a feeling of relief. The feeling of being content rose from his stomach and the warmth that spread was much more fulfilling than the pride he had desperately craved from Jiang Fengmian.

Pride and ego took everything away from him. It was pride that distanced his relationship with Wei Wuxian even while his former parents were alive. It was his own lack of pride in himself that made Wei Wuxian believe that he was worthless enough to go through the damn golden core transfer surgery.

He didn’t want that to happen the second time around. He’ll personally kill Wei Wuxian himself if he pulled that bullshit again. So in this lifetime, he learned to be content. He doesn’t claim to be doing great at it, but he was trying.

“What’s ‘politics’?” asked Jiang Cheng instead. Better to act dumb for now, considering that a four year old definitely shouldn’t know what that even means.

Something shifted in Aunt Subha’s eyes as she turned her gaze from him. She didn’t say anything for the next one minute or so, and instead, under the unusual pause, ruffled his hair. 

Perhaps that should’ve been the first sign that something was off. While it certainly hadn’t been within the family like he had initially thought (thank fucking god), it always felt like there was something looming behind them all, waiting to strike.

* * *

“Well, you three took your sweet time.”

Aunt Subha raised an eyebrow. “Dawn, we were only gone for five minutes.”

Dawn Blake rolled her eyes, however the twinkling in her lavender eyes held anything but irritation. “In terms of a birthday party—”

“Wuxian nearly jumped into the pool,” said Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian, once again threw him a slack-jawed look.

Dawn let out a long suffering sigh. “Wuxian—”

“But mum—!”

“No buts! What do you think your aunt would’ve been able to do if you got your clothes wet?!”

“I probably would’ve jumped in after him,” said Aunt Subha with a shrug.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. “I am not letting you ruin your own birthday dress, sis.”

“Who said that I would’ve jumped while wearing it?”

Jiang Cheng stared at Aunt Subha with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor. Similarly, Wei Wuxian had tripped on the balls of his own feet and fell backwards on his butt. 

Jiang Cheng had always known since the day he was born that Aunt Subha, much like Wei Wuxian, was a force to be reckoned with. She had, more often than not, exhibited a boldness that would’ve never been possible for young maidens back in his previous life unless they were incredibly well respected. 

He didn’t think she was this shameless. 

Even Dawn stared at her younger sister like she couldn’t believe her ears either. She then started to rub the side of her temples with one hand, a gesture Jiang Cheng had long since been familiar with as a sibling. “How are you the best influence over my sons right now?”

Aunt Subha grinned like a madman, almost as if she had gotten exactly the reaction she had wanted. “Because Changze said so!” 

A short, low laugh rang out from Jiang Cheng’s right. “Let them be, Dawn. I’m pretty sure she’s joking.”

Wei Changze strode in with what evidently looked like a present. This world’s way of gift giving was certainly bizarre, especially given that the box was wrapped in some sort of festive paper and sported a huge bow on top of it. Though he supposed it shouldn’t surprise him too much.

Dawn rolled her eyes once again at her husband. “You would think,” she muttered under her breath.

Changze kissed the side of her forehead, and then bent down to Aunt Subha’s height as he handed her the present. “Happy birthday, Subha. You’re getting rather tall, aren’t you?”

Aunt Subha let out a good-natured sigh as she set it aside and hugged Changze. “Thank you. Are you guys gonna be busy today?”

“Nope!” replied Dawn. “Most of us cleared out our schedule for today! Dorothy couldn't make it and neither is mom coming, but what else is new?”

Jiang Cheng frowned. The bitter edge as Dawn brought up his maternal grandmother was rather concerning. From what he knew, Aunt Subha was officially adopted into the Blake family by Nan Blake. Aunt Subha’s mother was longtime friends with Nan Blake and as a result, had made Nan her primary guardian. Barty Blake, his maternal grandfather, wasn’t averse to her at all and treated her just the same as he did with the rest of his biological daughters. It was so jarring from what Jiang Cheng was used to from seeing Wei Wuxian’s treatment in their previous lives that he almost wondered out loud whether Aunt Subha was actually related to them biologically before accidentally finding a picture of Aunt Subha’s mother and father in Grandma Nan’s study. Priya and Madhi Patel shared such a strong resemblance with Aunt Subha that the fact that they were her late parents by birth was unquestionable.

However, Aunt Subha didn’t seem to think too much into it. “Aunt Nan probably couldn’t get out of whatever she was doing, Dawn. Plus the fight from America to Britain is—”

“It's your goddamn birthday, Subha! She’s been like this ever since Daphne moved here to be with you!”

The atmosphere between them turned dead silent amongst the chatty ballroom. Aunt Subha just gazed at her older sister, taken aback by the outburst. Meanwhile, Wei Wuxian had slid up next to him and tugged on his sleeve, giving Jiang Cheng a questioning look with wide eyes.

Jiang Cheng slowly uncoiled himself and made a slicing gesture across his neck, darting his gaze between Dawn and Aunt Subha as he held his breath. The expression on Aunt Subha’s face was pretty much unreadable, but her eyes were contemplative. 

Finally, Aunt Subha smiled sadly. “Maybe I just remind her of mum a little too much? I mean, come on, why the hell would she adopt me if she never liked me to begin with?”

After what seemed like forever, Dawn finally seemed to have recovered from her initial shock. She started twisting a gold ring around her finger nervously. “Some people do things just because they can, Subha,” she answered gently and Jiang Cheng flinched. “Don’t get me wrong, Mom still loves the hell out of you, but that’s sometimes the sad reality.”

Why did that statement remind him of his former parents? He shifted his eyes towards Wei Wuxian, who was confused, but enraptured all the same to the conversation taking place. He had not noticed Jiang Cheng looking at him at all.

Did Da—Jiang Fengmian ever see Wei Wuxian as....a pet project? It would make a lot of sense. Ignore the actual problem in the family by focusing on something else. Jiang Cheng’s blood boiled at the thought.

 _Of course he would._ The bastard barely paid any attention to his children and Yu Ziyuan’s temper got even worse because of it.

At the end, nothing happened. Jiang Cheng’s temper didn’t boil over the initial limit like it usually did. All he could do was laugh internally.

At the end of the day, neither of his former parents saw Wei Wuxian as part of their family. If Yu Ziyuan consistently and harshly reminded him of his place, then Jiang Fengmian’s attention towards Wei Wuxian only proved that he wasn’t exactly fond of his family. If he ever was—save for his last words during the Lotus Pier massacre, which Jiang Cheng now wished he had never heard— he never showed it.

Dawn knelt down to Aunt Subha’s height, and ruffled her hair slightly. “Either way, Priya Patel is not here anymore. Mom can’t hide away from her family forever and you, Subha Patel-Blake, have to live your life to the fullest. You can’t keep being sorry for the dead.” 

Aunt Subha let out an exhale and turned her face to the side. “Well, I can’t miss what I never had. Or who, in my case. I’m fine, Dawn. Really, I am.”

Dawn still didn’t look too convinced, if Jiang Cheng was going to judge by the concerned look he saw on his mother’s face. But she had let the subject drop and let Changze lead the three of them out to grab her birthday cake.

* * *

Wei Wuxian woke up that night screaming.

“Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng bolted awake and made a grab for Wei Wuxian’s arm beside him. “What—what’s wrong?!”

Breathing heavily, Wei Wuxian did not say a word. His fist tightly gripped the sheets. He stared off aimlessly at the sheets with glassy eyes.

“A-Xian?” said Jiang Cheng softly. 

Wei Wuxian stilled under his touch. He had pulled his head back up and stared at Jiang Cheng in shock.

“Jiang Cheng?” Wei Wuxian shook his head and pounded the side of it before directing his gaze back at Jiang Cheng. “Since when have you started calling me that?”

Jiang Cheng’s stomach dropped. The knowing look on his brother’s face said everything. Yet, he pulled in whatever courage he had left. “How—how much do you remember?”

Wei Wuxian didn’t answer immediately. Jiang Cheng was fine with that, he was fine with waiting.

After what seemed like hours into the night, Wei Wuxian glanced up from the sheets and pursed his lips as his lavender eyes bore into him, determined.

“Well, I don’t— It's…” he sighed. “Everything.”

 _Well, my luck could only last so long._ He pulled Wei Wuxian into a tight hug regardless.

“I’m sorry,” Jiang Cheng choked out into Wei Wuxian’s shoulder as the latter slowly but surely returned the hug with just as much ferocity. “I’m sorry….and thank you. For everything.”

There was a sniffle on Wei Wuxian’s end. “Idiot didi. Didn’t I tell you to not keep it inside your heart?”

“Shut up.” Jiang Cheng paused. “But…this was long overdue…Xian-gege.”

Wei Wuxian let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat. As he held onto Jiang Cheng tighter, he started to shake. 

And if Jiang Cheng’s wet shoulder was accompanied with minute sobs, then that was his business. 

One of these days, they will talk about their former childhoods. Maybe they will finally address how different their current parents are in comparison to Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan.

Jiang Cheng loved his brother dearly. Still loved him as such and it never really went away, despite feeling betrayed half the time in their previous lives. But without Yu Ziyuan hanging over their heads, and having years to reflect, Jiang Cheng can freely admit that her hatred of Wei Wuxian severely blinded him to a lot of things. Comparing his current mother to Yu Ziyuan is a lost cause in the end, because every time he tried, it was like comparing apples to oranges. Jiang Fengmian and Wei Changze were no different in that department either. Ironic, considering that they apparently used to be friends.

It was truly a wonder that their brotherhood lasted as long as it did.

But for now, this was more than enough. Jiang Cheng let out a shaky exhale. The ability to care for Wei Wuxian unconditionally and freely was something that Jiang Cheng swore he was going to savour for all that was worth.

It didn’t fix everything. But they had new lives and a chance to start over. It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Jiang Cheng had just turned five years old when Wei Wuxian was stuck in bed with the flu.

  
And like the idiot he was, Wei Wuxian had pretended to be completely healthy and fine. 

It had worked at first, but that was in the context of their current birth family. Wei Changze may have been Wei Wuxian’s father, both current and former, but Jiang Cheng was the one who had grown up with his son. In comparison to Jiang Cheng, who knew his brother’s tricks down to their minute details, Changze’s knowledge of his oldest son was rather minimal.

Ironically, Aunt Subha was the only one who believed Jiang Cheng when he said that Wei Wuxian was faking being fine and had asked Dawn to check the idiot’s temperature.

“I just didn’t want to be a burden on anyone,” said Wei Wuxian as he makes an effort to sit upright in his bed. Unfortunately for him, his clogged airways and nasally voice force him back down before Aunt Subha or even Jiang Cheng could do it himself.

A certain brown-haired peacock gave a decisive once-over look at a fever-ridden Wei Wuxian and turned towards Jiang Cheng.

“Was he always like this?” asked Jin Zixuan. He directed his thumb towards Wei Wuxian as if to emphasize his question. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. “Please, it often took _a-jie_ hours to get him into a bed for a day of rest. And even then, we kind of had to hide it from a-nia— from Madam Yu,” he replied back in mandarin. “Dear god, if I have to hear Wei Wuxian say, ‘Xian-Xian is three ‘ again—’”

“Xian-Xian is still three!” Wei Wuxian yelled out with a rasp in english, right before those words delved into a burst of coughs. Jiang Cheng groaned, desperately wishing for the sweet release of a second death.

Jin Zixuan raised a perfect eyebrow before it was overtaken slowly by a scowl that worked onto his face. It was almost as he had suddenly remembered what Yu Ziyuan’s personality was usually like.

Aunt Subha gently laid a re-wet cloth onto Wei Wuxian’s forehead, smiling softly and indulgently. “Yeah, yeah. My Xian-Xian is still three. That’s why my still-three year old nephew must stay in bed.” 

Jin Zixuan snorted. ”You baby that idiot more than A-Li would have.”

Aunt Subha lightly punched Zixuan’s arm in response. “Come on Peacock. Not all of us have the immune system of an ostrich. And who’s A-Li?”

Zixuan rolled his eyes. “Your nephew’s sense of self preservation is about the size of a bloody peanut,” he retorted without any heat.

Jiang Cheng didn’t miss the direct avoidance of answering the question of “A-Li”. He stole a cookie from the batch that Aunt Subha made —her baking was just heaven god god— and took in the scene that he never thought was going to be possible ever again as Wei Wuxian fell back into a deep sleep.

Out of all the people Jiang Cheng expected to see again in this current life, Jin Zixuan was the last person he would’ve thought he would see again, let alone want to see him. But him becoming friends with Aunt Subha, Aunt Sakura and Ginny wasn’t the only thing that took both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian off guard.

The fact that he had also regained his memories was one thing. Even Zixuan protecting not just him, but also Wei Wuxian and Aunt Subha from Jin Guangshan by not telling him that Wei Wuxian was alive wasn’t that big of a shock. It wasn’t exactly hard for anyone to pick up danger signals from Zixuan’s whore of a father, even if you didn’t know him from a previous life. Zixuan was practically inseparable from Aunt Subha whenever his father was in their vicinity and Jiang Cheng appreciated it more than he let on. He had seen the bastard’s glance linger on Aunt Subha, a literal eight year old back then, far longer than it was acceptable and it had no doubt distrubed everyone to see the glimmer in his eyes.

When Aunt Subha had asked Zixuan why his father was like that, he had answered that she just point-blank shouldn’t trust him. His answer in private, however, was far more chilling. It had effectively made Jiang Cheng’s blood run cold, and Wei Wuxian looking paler than he did during his Yiling Patriarch days.

“I once overheard a conversation between mother and Mrs Blake,” said Zixuan grimly, which was never good news. “Mother knew Subha’s late parents back when they were all attending the same school. Apparently, Father lusted after Priya Patel since they were teenagers...and long after she had gotten married.”

Jiang Cheng’s mind had effectively gone blind with horror. Distantly, he remembered Madam Qin’s tragedy. “He didn’t— she hasn’t—”

“Nothing happened to her,” Zixuan answered to Jiang Cheng’s relief. “Mother had eventually gotten him off Priya’s back with a rumor that resulted in everyone staying away from him like the plague. Her friends were always with her. But it was like the school’s worst kept secret. Everyone knew how much of a creep he was.” 

The most shocking thing that Zixuan had done though was blackmail his own mother, the Madam Jin, into not telling her best friend that Wei Wuxian has been reincarnated into this world, and that Jiang Wanyin was no longer a Jiang, as he was now Wei Wuxian’s twin brother. Which basically confirmed a few things for Jiang Cheng: one, Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian were alive. Two, Jiang Yanli, his _a-jie_ , was alive as well. Three, his former blood family have virtually no idea that Jiang Cheng was alive.

When Jiang Cheng got old enough, he swore to himself that he was going to buy Jin Zixuan the most expensive wine bottle he could find.

He was ruminating in his own mind palace, chewing on Aunt Subha’s cookies when the sound of frantic murmuring shook him out of it.

He darted his eyes back to the bed, only to find his brother’s eyebrows furrowed and his forehead drawing lines as he started to sob violently.

Shit. “Wei Wuxian!!”

“Did the idiot even take his medication?!” asked Zixuan over the chaos. 

“What do you think the answer is?! Of course he fu—bloody didn’t!!”

“How the hell is he not de—”

 _“For the love of Merlin, can you both stop arguing?!”_ Aunt Subha’s furious voice rang out like a sore thumb. Her eyes were now a blazing orange and that’s when Jiang Cheng knew it was time to shut up. Zixuan must’ve thought the same, because even he didn’t argue with her.

“Sh—Shi— _Shijie_ —Help me—” Wei Wuxian let out a pained groan, whimpering incoherently. Aunt Subha, who had been lightly tidying up his brother’s nightstand, had rushed immediately to his bedside and started stroking his hair as he started twisting his head left and right.

“A-Xian, hey, hey—it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream,” she was whispering softly. A touch of worry was on every word of reassurance she was giving Wei Wuxian. He calmed down just a smidge, but he was now effectively crying in his sleep. 

Jiang Cheng had completely stilled and had nearly come close to dropping the piping hot tea he was holding in his other hand. The scene displayed in front of them brought back visceral memories of Jiang Yanli sitting by their side with a bowl of soup. Jin Zixuan was no better. The peacock had visibly gone paler than the sun.

He and Zixuan probably would’ve continued standing next to the bed like human statues if Aunt Subha’s attention hadn’t suddenly shifted towards them.

Aunt Subha turned towards Jiang Cheng, her expression unusually serious. There was a sudden commanding presence in her eyes that almost took Jiang Cheng’s breath away at the sudden shift. 

“Wanyin, get your mum”, she commanded. “Tell her that the fever’s worsening. Zixuan, fill the bowl with more cold water, it’s starting to get warm.”

“Will do,” Jin Zixuan said quickly. 

Both he and Jiang Cheng sprung into action speed-walked out of the room.

As they walked down the hall in tense silence, Zixuan suddenly said, “I hope you both realize that I haven’t told A-Li either, right?”

Jiang Cheng stopped in his tracks. “You what?”

The peacock pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. “I haven’t told her. About you two being alive.”

Time had stalled down to a standstill as Jiang Cheng gaped at Zixuan. He hadn’t told _a-jie_. He was keeping a secret from Jiang Yanli, his former and once again, future wife. 

Honestly, Jiang Cheng couldn’t believe the Peacock’s stupidity.

After he had manage to gather his mind, he screamed, gesturing wildly: “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Look, you know how Yu _furen_ is! If A-Li knows, then it will be inevitable that her parents will know as well. And as I realize it, you made it clear that you don’t want to see Jiang Fengmian again. Not to mention, both of them also knew Subha’s parents and he will inevitably try to win her sympathy into letting her see you if he fucking knew. Trust me, Wanyin. I’m literally trying to protect all of us from their wrath, especially Subha for that matter.”

Jiang Cheng groaned. “Aunt Subha’s really not gonna like this.”

“Of course she’s not. I bet you five euros that she won’t last two minutes with Yu _furen_ before punching her in the face.”

By the time Jiang Cheng and Zixuan got to Dawn’s room, relayed the news and rushed back to Wei Wuxian, Aunt Subha seemed to have succeeded in calming Wei Wuxian down once and for all. Nevertheless, she seemed to be keeping a stubborn vigil by his side.

“You have a family, A-Xian,” Aunt Subha whispered as she kept pushing away a stray strand of his sweat soaked hair. Jiang Cheng could’ve sworn for a minute that she was nearing tears. “You have a home.”

There was a hitch in Aunt Subha’s voice and it wavered as she continued: “You are loved and wanted. Wanyin is safe and sound, okay? You will see him comfortable and you can tease him again, yeah?”

Jiang Cheng was most definitely not blinking back tears himself. He was _not_.

Dawn was the first person to start approaching the duo gently. “Subha, honey?”

Aunt Subha flinched, but she didn’t move another muscle after that. Dawn took this as a sign to lay a hand on her shoulder. “Subha, are you okay?”

Dead silence followed his mother’s question and just when he thought they wouldn’t get an answer, Subha nodded mutely. “I’m fine, Dawn. I’m…fine.”

Seconds passed in even more silence than the pin drop silence he normally found in Cloud Recesses. Then Dawn sighed. “No, you’re not, Subha.”

“Dawn...” Aunt Subha paused for a minute, trying to gather her words. “I—The things he said—”

“Whatever he had said, I can always talk to him to see if he remembers.”

As if on cue, Aunt Subha pulled a talisman out from her side. The characters on the paper said something along the lines of “translate”. 

Jiang Cheng froze. It was no secret to him that Wei Changze had given his youngest sister-in-law some talismans to use. A translation talisman was no exception. _Just what the hell did Wei Wuxian say?!_

“He’ll be okay, Subha,” Dawn said softly. “Come on, you need to get some rest as well, you’ve been tending to him all day.”

Aunt Subha looked ready to protest, but the exhaustion was clear in her eyes. She got up with Dawn without resistance and went along with her arms pliantly.

“Aunt Subha?” Jiang Cheng called out.

Dawn and Subha stopped shuffling, and turned around to face him. They share an unreadable conversation with their faces before Dawn squeezed her shoulder. Aunt Subha slowly kneels down to his height.

“What is it, A-Yin?” Aunt Subha with a gentle and fragile smile and Jiang Cheng sometimes wished that she would just let everything out for once. 

So in the body of a five year old, he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Aunt Subha’s neck and buried his face into the crook of it. 

He didn’t see her reaction and couldn’t see it from his own angle. But he felt her arms wrap protectively around his own body and he took that as a silent answer to his question.

Her words mindlessly repeated themselves in his head. _You are loved, you are wanted._ He tightened his hold on her further. _You have a home._

Jiang Cheng found that he really couldn’t compile the amount of love he felt for his aunt into words. The only thing he seemed to be capable of at the moment was tears and his default anger. But said default anger wasn’t really that much of an option these days, and as Jiang Cheng spent the years discovering, not entirely necessary. 

He can’t bear to lose her. Not like _a-jie_. Not like Yu Ziyuan, once upon a time. He will not. And he doesn’t think that Wei Wuxian will handle it any better either. Looking back at the direct aftermath of a-jie’s death now...it really wasn’t and shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise that the massacre of Nightless City took place when it did.

 _You have to live, Aunt Subha_ , Jiang Cheng thought fiercely. A stone cold determination settled once again deep into his heart. _Please, for the love of all the gods in the Universe, let her fucking live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who need a small reference:
> 
>  _shijie_ = martial older sister  
>  _shixiong_ = older martial brother  
>  _a-jie_ = older sister (in the familial sense)  
>  _furen_ = madam (i think formally)
> 
> In all honestly, I would recommend you research this on your own ( i mean i will too)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and/or hit me up on twitter [celestial_dork ](https://twitter.com/celestial_dork)!


End file.
